lumber_tycoon2fandomcom-20200215-history
RECENT DANK CHAT LOGS
1011025m i mean, daytime on my side * 4:29 Koolboat01 ack * potato internet explorer o noes * ehh nvm i won't use source editor * test * testateatest * :( * 4:33 Sonnenlichi 101 * can you tell me what is spam edit * 4:37 1011025m the super old version of this wiki rip http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Lumber_Tycoon_2_Wikia * Welcome to the Lumber Tycoon 2 chat. Please be respectful to others when chatting here and abide by the Chat Rules. * 4:39 Koolboat01 dude * that title image is lit * 4:43 1011025m the wordmark? * 4:43 Koolboat01 ya * lemme add a page to that old wikia * 4:44 1011025m that was created when dan ruined this wiki * Sonnenlichi has spawned. * 4:44 1011025m and later they changed it back here * 4:44 Tisaakah what dan did? * 4:45 Koolboat01 http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/2017_Winter_Games_Event * ehehhhhehehh * 4:45 1011025m vandalizing, banning random people * 4:45 Tisaakah but why xuyim let him become mod/admin? * 4:46 1011025m his actions became weird after that * 4:46 Sonnenlichi Danielistheawesomest? * 4:46 Tisaakah be4 he become admin * how does he act like? * 4:46 1011025m uh * 4:46 Sonnenlichi Hello? * test * am i muted * 4:47 Tisaakah no * im gonna add new page * 4:47 Terence67 no * 4:47 Tisaakah at the old wiki page * 4:47 Koolboat01 HEHHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE FJALON http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Rakka_indo_dupe_lord?venotify=created * 4:47 Sonnenlichi Woah, the old wiki was stupid * 4:47 Tisaakah can someone make wood wiki? * 4:47 Sonnenlichi sorry * 4:48 1011025m rakka * 4:48 Tisaakah but * do we really need to make the old wiki alive back? * 4:48 1011025m no * 4:48 Koolboat01 no * 4:49 1011025m just to show u lol * 4:49 Koolboat01 we can trash it tho * 4:49 Tisaakah how bout * burnt it alive * 4:49 1011025m you can actually do anything with it, but it might become the dark side of our wiki lol * Sonnenlichi has died * 4:49 Tisaakah lets change it into porn wiki * 4:50 1011025m . * 4:50 Tisaakah im sorry * 4:50 Koolboat01 http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Woods_R_Us * 4:50 1011025m jerricks will probably ban u here lol * 4:50 Tisaakah hes not here at least ) * 4:50 Koolboat01 he's actually gotten on at night be4 * 4:50 Tisaakah lets make the wiki as a 'troll' and 'mess' * 4:50 Koolboat01 so watch your back * 4:51 Tisaakah but * theres nothing at my back * expect chair * and towels * 4:51 Koolboat01 there is now *slaps sticky c4 on you* * 4:52 Tisaakah oh look theres sticky c4 * imma read it * oh * its number! * i wonder why its decreasing * look what i * done * http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Woods_R_Us * 4:54 Koolboat01 http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/BIG_GIFT_AND_BOBS?venotify=created * 4:54 Tisaakah gg lmao * 4:55 Koolboat01 http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Cherry_Meadow * "so shay out it's shrek's house" lol * 4:55 1011025m that wiki should be the REALLY REAL LUMBAH TAYCOON TO * WIKI * 4:55 Tisaakah it should be * 4:55 1011025m and we make fake stuff on it * 4:55 Tisaakah OOO WOOOO WOOOO WARHGHHHHH REALLL LUMbAH TYCOON (VERYVERYVERYFUNANDOFFICAL) * 4:56 Koolboat01 collecting of chat logs... starting now * 4:56 1011025m like uncyclopedia * 4:56 Koolboat01 http://lumber-tycoon2.wikia.com/wiki/Safari